Read All About It
by Mollanise
Summary: Song fic.Hope you like it!


**You've got the words to change a nation**

**But you're biting your tongue**

**You've spent a life time stuck in silence**

**Afraid you'll say something wrong**

**If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?**

**So come on, come on**

**Come on, come on**

"Stan it's been two years since we started dating we need to tell our friends and parents some time!"Exclaimed Kyle.

"But what if my parent disown me?What if no one at school likes me no more?"Questioned Stan

Kyle gave him a strong look.

"Your parents will never disown you ."

You've got a heart as loud as lions

So why let your voice be tamed?

Baby we're a little different

There's no need to be ashamed.

"What if-"

"Stan there is no to be ashamed. Yeah people will give us funnt looks on the street,but I don't care do you?"

"I-I..

"Stan I understand how you feel but I'm always here and I mean always here for you dude."

**You've got the light to fight the shadows**

**So stop hiding it away**

**Come on, Come on**

"We can fight this together we will never be appart Stan."

"I know but I can't Kyle it's to much for me.I'm sorry."

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream till the words dry out**

**So put it in all of the papers,**

**I'm not afraid**

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it, oh**

Kyle gave him sympthy look and put his his hand softly on his arm and said

"They can speak all about it, they can laugh at us but we can not hide this anymore we need to shout it out together."

*Stan softly smiled at Kyle.*

"I'll think about it."

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

The two kissed.

**At night we're waking up the neighbours**

**While we sing away the blues**

**Making sure that we remember, yeah**

**Cause we all matter too**

**If the truth has been forbidden**

**Then we're breaking all the rules**

"Thanks Stan."

"You were right Ky we do need to let it out."

"Yeah."

**So come on, come on**

**Come on, come on,**

**Let's get the TV and the radio**

**To play our tune again**

**It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events**

**There's no need to be afraid**

**I will sing with you my friend**

"Together forever never be afraid Stan I will be with you the whole time."

*Stan clutches Kyle's hand.*

"I know you will."

"Together forever dude."

**Come on, come on**

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream till the words dry out**

**So put it in all of the papers,**

**I'm not afraid**

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it, oh**

*The next day*

"Mum, Marsh and Mr Marsh we got something to tell you..."

"What is that Stanley and Kyle?"

*Stan gulps and go red."

"Were love eachother."Kyle gaves a small smile at Stan.

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people**

**So when did we all get so fearful?**

**Now we're finally finding our voices**

**So take a chance, come help me sing this**

*Sharron gave a smile at the boys.*

"I'm proud of you that you told us you have our support boys."

**Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people**

**So when did we all get so fearful?**

**And now we're finally finding our voices**

**Just take a chance, come help me sing this**

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream till the words dry out**

"Thanks Mom!"

"No problem Stanley!"

Stan gave Kyle another passionate kiss but longer.

"Now the school dude."

"Are you ready for that Stan?"asked Kyle.

"As ready as I ever be dude."

**So put it in all of the papers,**

**I'm not afraid**

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it, oh**

*The next day at school.*

Stan and Kyle told their friends the news.

"Really you guys?!"Ask Kenny."

"Yeah its official."Proudly said Stan.

"I knew you gahs were totally gay for eachother!"said Cartman

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

"KISS!"Shouted Kenny

Stan and Kyle got embarrased but they slowly kissed.

"WOOHOO!"Cheared the crowd.

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream till the words dry out**

**So put it in all of the papers,**

**I'm not afraid**

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it, oh **

And sooner or later everyone accepted who they were and were proud of Stanley Marsh and Kyle Broflovski.

* * *

The End!

Hoped you like it!


End file.
